Danger
by maigain
Summary: this is a michael & maria story. michael is afraid for maria's safety because of something he hears...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! absolutely nada! Zilch! zip! so do not sue! I repeat Do NOT Sue!  
  
(at the crashdown, Maria and Liz are talking in the backroom)  
  
Maria: oh, come on Liz! even though you and max are together, you can still think he's hot. (maria points to a guy sitting at the counter)  
  
Liz: maria! you have michael.  
  
Maria: and is he keeping me from thinking a guy is hot? No! and anyways spaceboy has been acting really wierd these days.  
  
Liz: maria... you know Michael loves you. Its just that he isn't that...good...at...showing it. (Liz shrugs)  
  
Maria: We can worry about spaceboy later, but right now I am going to --- ahhhhhhhh (maria screams as a hand is placed on her shoulder and tugs her back)  
  
Michael: Maria! it's just me.  
  
(maria is breathing heavily with her hand over her heart) Maria: Don't sneak up on me like that!  
  
(Michael shrugs): sorry, but we really need to talk.  
  
Maria:(annoyed) what!?!?!?  
  
Michael: I think you might be in serious danger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Maigain: dun dun dun.... please review and I will update soon! au revoir :) 


	2. kidnapping

I'd just like to say a thanks to RiaRath101 for being my first reviewer!!!! Thank you!!!!!  
  
chapter 2  
  
Maria: what!  
  
Michael: shhh... I was at the sheriff's station and a deputy came in wondering where he could find you.  
  
Maria: but....but why me?  
  
Michael: I don't know.  
  
(maria is gaping at michael) maria: I gotta get back to work.  
  
Michael: Maria, I don't think you should --- (he was cut off by maria)  
  
Maria: Michael! I'll be fine!  
  
(Liz walks in) Liz: Maria?  
  
Maria: Don't worry Liz, I'm coming... Michael is just making up stories to scare me.  
  
Michael: I'm not making it up!  
  
Maria: whatever, I gotta get back to work.  
  
Liz: uh....ok....Michael you should probably get in the kitchen.  
  
Michael: yea... (stares after maria as she walks to a table)   
  
Maria: sorry about the wait, can I take your drink order?  
  
woman: sure, I'd like a diet coke and my son would like a water.  
  
(the kid who looked to be about maria's age was staring at her like he was trying to tell her something with his eyes)  
  
Maria: uh... we have a special on milkshakes.  
  
kid: really?  
  
Maria: yea come with me and pick out a flavor.  
  
kid: can I?  
  
woman: ....sure...I guess...  
  
(kid gets up and follow maria to the counter)  
  
(Michael stares at the two suspiciously)  
  
Maria: so...what's up?  
  
kid: that lady, she's not my mother  
  
Maria:(surprised) what do you mean?  
  
kid: she kidnapped me. 


	3. stealing a stolen kid

Sorry about the wait!!! I've been really busy lately.... hope you like this and please review!!  
  
chapter 3 maria: uh....  
  
kid: please help me  
  
(maria is stealing glances at the woman that kidnapped him) (maria whispers under her breath):why me? why does this have to happen to me?  
  
kid:what?  
  
maria:(louder) so chocolate? vanilla? or strawberry?  
  
kid: seriously? i really like chocolate  
  
maria: where do you live?  
  
kid: phoenix, Arizona  
  
maria: okay when I say go, run towards that door (maria points to the door that goes to the kitchen)  
  
kid: okay thanks alot!  
  
maria: Go!  
  
(maria and the boy run to the kitchen and out the back)  
  
Michael: what the ----? Maria!  
  
(the woman runs through the door)  
  
Michael: hey, you can't come back here.  
  
woman: hi my name's Lynn and that girl just stole my son!  
  
Michael: what?  
  
Lynn: that...girl...just...stole...my...son... can you understand english?  
  
(michael sighs): I'll take care of this, hold on.  
  
(Michael goes outside to the back of the crashdown): god damnit maria!  
  
Maigain: I know what your saying... it can't be that easy to "steal" a kid that is already stolen.... but I guess it is in my story. lol please read and review!!! :) thanks :) 


End file.
